


Will You Go Out With Me?

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Heejin and Hyunjin go on a date.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Will You Go Out With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~!! You voted for this, so here it is! My fluffiest fic ever or so it's been said! Honestly, I'm really not sure, but it's definitely my tamest work ^^ Hope you like it either way!!
> 
> Have a happy reading~!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Just put her out of her misery, Hyun. Heejin looks so pitiful...” Chaewon told her friend as she gestured to a tall dark-haired girl that kept looking at them from the back of the classroom.

“She looks okay in my opinion.” Hyunjin replied to her blonde friend while revising her notes before the professor arrived.

“If you think she looks okay it must mean you like her, so... Go on a date with her!!” Chaewon urged her friend. If only Heejin knew she sucked at being a wingwoman. 

“With that face and that body? What’s there not to like honestly? But I won’t go on a date with her, Chae. Stop insisting. I want something meaningful and I doubt she can give it to me. As charming as she is, I don’t want to become another one of her girls.” Hyunjin said as she glanced back at Heejin who almost fell from her seat at the action. Hyunjin couldn’t deny that Heejin looked cute being so clumsy and it gave her ego a boost knowing she was the reason. 

“I wouldn’t mind being one of her girls...” Chaewon added and winked at the girl they were talking about who just waved at her in acknowledgment. Chaewon wanted to throw up at the thought of being anything but a friend to Heejin. Everything was an act because she wanted to make her friend desirable to Hyunjin.

“And I’m sure Hyejoo would be pleased.” Hyunjin sarcastically reminded Chaewon of her girlfriend while the latter almost spit her milk. 

“Trust me on this. She’s not the Heejin from before, she’s different, she has changed...” Chaewon was getting tired of putting in good words for Heejin. If she hadn't been such a horn dog and hadn’t gotten the worst reputation at school, she and Hyunjin would be girlfriends by now.

“I don’t want to be another notch on her bedpost…” Hyunjin trailed off as a black-haired girl, who had definitely heard her, sat beside her.

“Hyejoo!!!” Chaewon squealed at the presence of the girl and waggled her eyebrows at her. She was trying to communicate something to her girlfriend and apparently Hyejoo got the message. They were accomplices in a potential love story, after all.

“Heejin is so hot that I don’t mind Chae’s crush on her. It’s totally understandable. I might even have one too.” Hyejoo cringed on the inside as she uttered the words.

“You’re so understanding, babe.” Chaewon blew Hyejoo a kiss and Hyejoo did the same.

“You guys are so weird.” Hyunjin wanted to question them about their fangirling over Heejin but chose not to, scared of the answer. Maybe they wanted a threesome with her and that’s why they constantly talked about her. 

“It’s called being in a trustworthy relationship, Hyun. We talk about everything and anything. Maybe you should give one a try and I just happen to know the perfect girl for it…” Hyejoo said offhandedly. Heejin had promised her a League Of Legends skin if she convinced Hyunjin to give her an opportunity.

“Let me guess? Heejin?” Hyunjin huffed in annoyance because of the insistence of her friends. Hyunjin didn’t know that her friends were milking Heejin behind the scenes.

“Ding~! Ding~! Ding~!” Hyejoo said cutely in her rasping voice as she stealthily looked at Heejin and made her gestures reminding her of her promise.

“That’s what I was saying!! I was telling her she should give Heejin a shot!” Chaewon told her girlfriend excitedly.

“Mmmm… As far as I know, Heejin doesn’t do relationships, she just does people… But yes, I agree, shoot her, Hyunjin...” Someone interrupted their conversation. 

“Don’t listen to Chaewon and Hyejoo. Don’t get involved with that girl. I’m sure she wants only one thing from you…” The unknown girl warned Hyunjin.

“Jinsoul!! You don’t even know her…! I know she is genuinely interested in Hyunjin. She just has a bad reputation but she is trying to clean her act…!!” Chaewon defended her friend. 

“Oh? Really? It’s her fault she has a reputation in the first place. She shouldn’t have slept with 95% of the girls’ population just to dump them after.” Jinsoul confronted Chaewon.

“Who hurt you, girl?” Hyejoo joined the conversation.

“Just get over your crush for Hyunjin and go away… Nobody asked for your opinion...!!!” Chaewon called off Jinsoul as she really wished Hyunjin would give Heejin a chance. Her patience was running thin. Heejin was a good person. She just had a past like everyone else, maybe a little bit spicier but that was not a crime.

“You won't get a medal for meddling, Jinsoul.” Hyejoo contributed to the conversation like she was an illustrated book of sayings.

“Guys?? Hey?? I’m still here… Can you stop talking about me as if I wasn’t here…? Leave my private life alone…” Hyunjin addressed the issue with discomfort. She knew her friends wished the best for her but the ‘Heejin topic’ was getting old.

“Look what you did, baldie!” Chaewon whined at Jinsoul.

“What did I do?” Jinsoul feigned ignorance.

“You upset Hyun!” Chaewon put the blame on Jinsoul.

“I didn’t, you did!” Jinsoul defended herself.

“No, you did!” Chaewon counterattacked.

“You did!”

“You did!”

“You did!”

“You did!”

“STOP!!!!!!!!!” Hyunjin got up from her seat and hit the desk with her big hands. It was time to shut everyone up for good.

Everyone in class suddenly stopped what they were doing and focused on Hyunjin. Seeing the calm and unbothered girl reacting so uncharacteristically was uncommon and what she did next surprised everyone. She left her seat and went over to Heejin who just happened to be looking at her in confusion.

“What is she doing?” Jinsoul whispered to Chaewon as everyone in class paid attention to the main event about to take place in Heejin’s seat.

“I don’t know? Whatever it is… It’s your fault!” Chaewon yelled at Jinsoul.

“Birds of a feather, flock together…” Hyejoo interrupted with her nonsense. Jinsoul and Chaewon’s constant bickering could only mean that they were secretly best friends.

“My fault?” Jinsoul asked in disbelief.

“Your fault!”

“Your fault!”

“Your fault!”

“Your fault!”

“SHUT UP!!!” Hyunjin turned around and screamed at her noisy friends, she was so lucky the professor hadn’t arrived yet. 

This was it. Hyunjin would put an end to this charade once and for all. For her part, Heejin was feeling nervous as the whole class was looking at their exchange expectantly and she was clueless about what Hyunjin would tell her now that she was standing before her. Therefore, much was her surprise when the girl she has been crushing on for so long looked straight into her eyes and uttered the words she had been hoping to hear for months now.

“Heejin, it’s your lucky day. Take me on a date.” Hyunjin deadpanned as everyone in class started howling and clapping in amusement. Everyone but local nerd Jungeun who looked at her watch and wondered why Miss Jo was so late. She was sure she would regret missing the show.

“Uhh??” Heejin let out incredulously while the whole class waited eagerly for what would be the outcome of the conversation.

“I’m not going to repeat myself. You already have my number. If you’re interested, contact me.” Hyunjin informed Heejin stoically and left her with her mouth wide open while Miss Jo finally arrived. Fashionably late as always.

“What’s up, guys! Anything I missed...?” Miss Jo asked as soon as she put her belongings on her desk. Jungeun raised her hand and Miss Jo gestured to her to go on.

“Apparently, Hyunjin told Heejin that she could take her on a date after months of pinning and harassment, Miss Jo.” Jungeun, the teacher’s pet, let her know as she cleaned her glasses unnecessarily. Rumor said that they didn’t even have lenses on them but nobody would dare to be in Jungeun’s proximity to confirm the fact.

“Oh, man!! I always miss the good stuff!!” Miss Jo exclaimed in disappointment. Nobody was surprised by her juvenile display as her outbursts were common in class.

“Seullie!! Our ship is finally sailing!!” A tiny girl who looked like a middle schooler added enthusiastically.

“Don’t call me that in front of my students, Yeojin. Be good and take a seat, class is about to start!” Miss Jo Haseul reprimanded her sister.

“Boomer!” Yeojin shouted at her sister and everyone including Haseul laughed.

“So, mind telling me exactly what happened? Who approached who?” Haseul asked her students with interest as Hyunjin asked herself what kind of class she had signed up for while Jungeun kept raising her hand.

xxx

Heejin was daydreaming in class after hearing such beautiful words coming out from Hyunjin’s mouth. The sound of her soothing voice echoing in her mind as she remembered how everything had started.

Hyunjin was the type of girl who would not stand out in a crowd whereas Heejin was the kind of girl who attracted a crowd and made herself the center of it. Hyunjin was quiet and Heejin was loud. Hyunjin was a homebody and Heejin was a party girl. Hyunjin wasn’t sexually active and, well, Heejin was pretty much active or better said, she had been.

It was not like Hyunjin was a goody-two-shoes or a prude, she was basically the girl next door type, someone who would not hook up for the sake of hooking up or engage in flings that would not end up in relationships. She was the kind of girl a mother would want their children to marry. One who wanted forever and not just five minutes. Heejin represented everything Hyunjin should avoid but Heejin had indeed changed. She wanted an exclusive and committed relationship with Hyunjin.

Heejin and Hyunjin had shared a few classes since the start of college but had interacted the bare minimum because they supposedly didn’t have friends in common. Ironically, Hyunjin didn’t know Heejin and Chaewon were neighbors and sometimes talked. 

Hence, there wasn’t any opportunity for them to get acquainted with one another, added to the fact that they were pretty much in different crowds. However, everything changed in the blink of an eye when Heejin started noticing some things regarding Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was different from the girls Heejin fooled around with and once that thought entered her mind, she would not leave it alone She was intrigued by her. Without realizing it, she started noticing her more and paying attention to her everyday life. She observed her gestures, mannerisms, the way she conducted herself and how she interacted with others. Heejin could only sigh in complete infatuation whenever she caught a glimpse of Hyunjin.

What started as a crush soon turned into something else and by now Heejin could not stop looking at Hyunjin. Chaewon called her a stalker and honestly, she might appear as one but she couldn’t help the feelings that were stirring up inside her. She realized she had been struck by Cupid’s arrow and there was no escape from it. She was in love with Hyunjin.

However, Heejin was not dumb. She knew Hyunjin would never take her seriously if she continued her mischiefs. So, almost a year ago, she started cleaning up her act. She stopped frequenting parties. She stopped drinking and smoking and most importantly she stopped sleeping around.

Obviously, no one but herself knew about this or so she thought at first. One day she was approached by none other than Chaewon who had noticed her strange behavior towards Hyunjin and wanted clarification from her. 

If there was someone she could trust, she guessed it would be Chaewon, so she admitted her not so newfound feelings to her. She had been harboring them for more than a year already and she needed to vent out her frustration. 

Chaewon understood her completely and became supportive of her efforts to woo Hyunjin and even included her girlfriend Hyejoo on the mission of bringing them together. Not without some benefits included for the task, though.

With Chaewon and Hyejoo’s help and a whole new attitude and way of seeing life, Heejin mustered all her courage and straight-up confessed her feelings to Hyunjin all at once, obviously taking her by the most unwanted surprise. 

Hyunjin’s upfront refusal was expected, but it didn’t hurt less. Heejin even made a whole speech about being truthful and asked her on a date so she could prove the veracity of her words. Evidently, such a request was denied.

Heejin had foolishly believed that after spilling her guts to Hyunjin, she would be accepted. Unfortunately, she had been dead wrong. Even though Hyunjin hadn’t really minded what Heejin did or did not do, it mattered now as it would directly affect her if she was to accept going out with her. She couldn’t trust her heart to someone with a past like Heejin.

Hyunjin thanked her for the confession and told her that even if she did find her attractive and wished to know her better, she would not put her heart at risk by accepting her because she had the belief that her first love would be her last love and Heejin couldn’t guarantee her that. Nobody really could but Hyunjin was a stubborn hopeless romantic who wanted a fairytale story. 

Hyunjin’s words hit Heejin home. Speechless, she couldn’t help herself from shedding a tear at the first rejection of her life. Furthermore, what Hyunjin said next made her want to burst into tears. Hyunjin told her they could try being friends and there was nothing that could have prepared Heejin to hear such a horrible word. It was like a death sentence. Hyunjin friend-zoned her.

A desperate Heejin told Hyunjin that they weren’t meant to be friends but lovers and although Hyunjin found that phrase cringy, warmth filled her heart and as she smiled at Heejin, hope filled the latter’s heart.

In the end, she didn’t know if it was because of pity or fatigue but Hyunjin told Heejin to keep asking her out and maybe someday would be the day she would say yes. She regretted the words the second she said them but seeing Heejin’s joyful expression forced her to remain quiet. She only hoped that Heejin would forget about her and move on.

Months had passed since then and lovestruck Heejin took Hyunjin’s words by heart and because she had her permission, she continued asking her out. And now, after six insufferable months, she had finally gotten the answer she had been longing for.

Heejin was grateful. Heejin was happy. She would not mess up the chance to be exactly what Hyunjin wanted her to be. She would make her see beyond her past and she would prove to her that she could be her forever.

xxx

“I still can’t believe you wanted to take me on your scooter, Heejin…” Hyunjin giggled and took a bite of her cotton candy when she remembered the transport Heejin wanted them to use for their date.

Heejin had rung Hyunjin’s doorbell at exactly 5:00 p.m. and the second Hyunjin had opened the door, she swore she wanted to close it again because she could not comprehend what her eyes were witnessing. Before her, Heejin stood up looking like a 13-year-old boy, cladded from head to toe in protective gear. Knee pads, elbow pads, a helmet to complete the look and holding onto her scooter, ready to take Hyunjin on the ride of her life while giving her the most adorable smile. Safety first, Heejin had said and Hyunjin chuckled realizing how her words could be misinterpreted.

Heejin had informed her beforehand that she would take her to the state fair and told her to dress casually. Hyunjin put on a yellow cardigan and a short skirt but Heejin looked too casual for her own good. She had seen her with crop tops, skinny jeans, leather jackets, and her infamous beanie but this Heejin looked like a mischievous kid that had taken her mother’s money to go to the skate park and hang out with their friends. 

Heejin was wearing a loose anime t-shirt with a blonde-haired kid with whiskers with the phrase ‘Dattebayo!’ and some baggy khaki shorts. She did everything in her power not to laugh. The concept of Heejin being a weeb was too hilarious. She seemed so cool and collected but it appeared everything was a façade. Hyunjin realized Heejin belonged in that outfit. Confident in her own skin. She couldn’t deny player Heejin was sexy but weeb Heejin was cute as a button. Hyunjin felt her heart swoon.

Nonetheless, the most unbelievable part of the start of their date had not been Heejin’s whole get up but her insistence on going to the fair in her scooter. Hyunjin had to laugh. The sole thought of them riding a scooter seemed ridiculous. Heejin even had brought a helmet and protective gear for her too. Hyunjin was laughing on the exterior but in the interior, she was going nuts. A mental battle with her heart and her mind. Who would have thought Heejin could really make her feel butterflies in her stomach?

They had finally settled on taking Hyunjin’s car, which took more convincing than she had initially thought because Heejin was pretty obstinate. They made their way to their destination as they listened to a playlist Heejin had made which contained the cheesiest love songs Hyunjin had ever heard while Heejin sang wholeheartedly to every lyric and took glances at her from time to time.

Hyunjin was losing it. Heejin was really proving to be a completely different person or maybe nobody really knew the true nature of Jeon Heejin. Whatever was the case, only 20 minutes had passed since they had set foot on the fair and she already felt that she had made the right choice by accepting the invitation.

“I still can’t believe you convinced me of taking the car…!! If it was electric, it would be a whole different story.” Heejin said as they looked at the stands.

“Wouldn’t have taken you for an environmentalist.” Hyunjin was getting a new ‘Heejin Fact’ every minute.

“Mmmm… I wouldn’t call myself that, but I do care about the environment.” Heejin beamed a bright smile at her date. Hyunjin blushed at the action.

“You keep surprising me…” Hyunjin muttered and she lowered her head.

“In a good way, I hope!” Heejin told her as she pointed at the shooting booth. Hyunjin could only chuckle further. Heejin was a box full of surprises and she was enjoying it a bit too much.

“Isn’t that a bit clichéd?” Hyunjin asked amusedly.

“We love clichés! Also, I saw a bread plushie and I hope I can get it for you.” Heejin told Hyunjin confidently while winking at her. Hyunjin had to take a moment to compose herself when she heard what Heejin said. There was no way Heejin knew about her obsession with baked goods. Who was this person?

“I didn’t know you knew I liked bread.” Hyunjin said.

“I like you so it’s only natural that I pay attention to you.” Heejin smoothly told Hyunjin as the latter blushed because even if Heejin had made her intentions obvious, it was the second time she had told her she liked her after the confession.

Hyunjin didn’t know what to feel. Maybe Chaewon and Hyejoo had been right and Heejin was really different from how she was pictured. She was amazing and she couldn’t help but be smitten with her and she didn’t want to fight whatever she was feeling at the moment.

“I’d like to know things about you too…” Hyunjin shyly confessed and Heejin smiled even wider.

“Well… We have all the time in the world for that. How about you let me win that bread plushie for you first?” Heejin replied while Hyunjin felt her heart beat faster in her chest and wondered if it was wise to get lost in the feeling of being with Heejin. 

“Let’s get that bread!!” Hyunjin stated with excitement, took hold of Heejin’s hand, and pulled her to the booth. She hoped Heejin could shoot a price just like she had shot through her heart.

xxx

Hyunjin and Heejin were walking hand in hand, eating vanilla cones or at least Hyunjin was eating one because Heejin was carrying the big bread plushie and could barely lick her ice cream as it spilled on the ground. It didn’t matter, though. Heejin was feeling the happiest, strolling around the attractions feeling like she was on top of the world with Hyunjin by her side.

“Do you have a place in mind you want to go?” Heejin asked Hyunjin once they had sat on a bench to stretch their legs.

“I was thinking we could go to the haunted house.” Hyunjin was dying to be alone in a dark place with Heejin. A haunted house was the perfect excuse for skinship.

“A haunted house!! Really?” Heejin shockingly asked. Haunted houses scared her but she would go if that’s what Hyunjin wanted.

“Yup!” Hyunjin told her as she smiled showing her canines. Heejin felt attacked.

“Haunted house it is then.” Heejin said and extended her hand as she stood up for Hyunjin to take it, which she instantly did.

xxx

Hyunjin noticed that Heejin was trembling by her side. Once again, as the night progressed, she was finding unusual and incredible facts about Heejin and she felt even more attracted to her. If this was who she truly was, she was already gone.

“You should have told me you get scared easily, Heejin.” Hyunjin reprimanded a shaking Heejin who was clinging on her arm. Action that was most welcomed by Hyunjin.

“You wanted a haunted house and you got a haunted house. I wanted to please you.” Heejin sincerely told Hyunjin but the latter couldn’t help but hiss in content at her last words. Giving them a whole different meaning than the intended. Hyunjin had to get her mind out of the gutter.

Hyunjin was feeling all fuzzy inside. Heejin was making her feel so many weird things all at once and she could barely understand them. She knew she was feeling happy but she also felt a bit anxious, her tummy felt like it was fluttering from the inside. Additionally, she had to admit with shame that she was getting tingles down there, something that had never happened to her before. She was not a child, she could comprehend it was sexual desire.

It was unbelievable that in just a few hours she was feeling all kinds of things for none other than Jeon Heejin and the worst part was that she welcomed the foreign emotions which made her giddy inside when she had vehemently denied anything related to Heejin before. She wondered if it was love at second sight or something of the kind. She felt like a hypocrite.

“Just stay close to me.” Hyunjin replied to the frightened Heejin when something brushed her side.

“What was that? Did you feel that ‘thing’?” Hyunjin asked afraid that something scary had touched her and let go of Heejin because of the surprise. Heejin looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights and just blushed profusely.

“I know that there is not much light but I can see you’re blushing. What happened? Did the ‘thing’ startle you too?” Hyunjin asked in concern.

“Uhmmm. I don’t know if I should say this…” Heejin let out with embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asked intrigued and worried about Heejin.

“The ‘thing’ is me.” Heejin muttered and waited anxiously for Hyunjin’s reaction. However, it seemed that Hyunjin didn't understand what Heejin was talking about.

“Uhhh???” Hyunjin was confused and looked at Heejin cutely for an explanation. Heejin felt her ‘thing’ react even more.

Heejin hugged Hyunjin again and that’s when Hyunjin realized what Heejin meant as she turned redder than a tomato and started feeling light-headed.

“It feels big.” Hyunjin croaked out and covered her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. What the hell was she thinking? 

The answer was simple. Hyunjin was not thinking, she was on autopilot too fearful to acknowledge what was happening between them. The obvious attraction, the evidence responses of their bodies, the haziness in their mind, and so on.

“It is.” Heejin plainly said as she let go of Hyunjin. She didn’t know why she was feeling so nervous. It was just a normal bodily reaction because she was close to her crush but Hyunjin made her uncomfortable on so many levels as well as comfortable in some others. Being in love with somebody was a first for her and she felt unsure of how to act.

Hyunjin felt a pang in her chest the moment Heejin stepped away from her embrace. She wanted Heejin near her, she wanted to feel her, to be with her. She was embarrassed, yes, but she couldn’t blame Heejin for her reactions as she was also feeling the same and she understood what it meant. She desired Heejin.

“I would love to find out.” Hyunjin said without regret and pulled Heejin closer to her. She didn’t want to make things awkward and she felt that if they ignored what was happening between them, they would not go anywhere. In her opinion, it was better to be honest right off the bat. 

“Hyunjin.” Heejin panted as she felt her erection hardening and poking Hyunjin again. Unconsciously, Heejin tried to pull away but Hyunjin didn’t let her and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Heejin. You can’t feel it but I feel the exact same way.” Hyunjin whispered in Heejin’s ear. Due to Hyunjin’s sudden confession, Heejin now had a full tent in her khaki shorts.

“Hyunjin! Stop! You’re making it worse.” Heejin pleaded as Hyunjin smirked at her, enjoying the power she was having on Heejin.

“My panties are all sticky. I wish you could tear them off and see it for yourself.” Hyunjin nibbled Heejin’s ear and just when Heejin was about to burst her nuts, a voice interrupted them.

“Hey!!! Horny kids!! Scram!! Go!! Go!! Go!! Get out of here!!” What they guessed was one of the employees of the haunted house addressed them through a megaphone as they immediately pulled away from each other, totally ashamed by their actions.

“Mom! Did you see that? They were being gross!” A kid told her mother while pulling her from the sleeve.

“Don’t look at those perverts, sweetie. It’s rude to stare.” The mother scolded her son.

“Fucking kids, they don’t have respect for anything…” The voice in the megaphone trailed off as Heejin and Hyunjin made their way out through the emergency exit.

xxx

The lovely couple had been sitting on a bench just outside the haunted house for about half an hour without saying anything to each other. It seemed they didn’t want to address the elephant in the room and what an ‘elephant’ it had been.

Heejin was nothing like the girl she used to be. Her cocky attitude and seductiveness were long gone as she couldn’t behave properly when Hyunjin was concerned. She felt like a hyper teenage boy who couldn’t control his hormones and she was feeling self-conscious too. Whereas Hyunjin, who had for the most part of her life repressed her sexuality, had let it out of its cage as soon as Heejin had said ‘hi’ while holding a scooter. Hyunjin had become a cockteaser, apparently.

“Hyunjin, I’m sorry about what happened. People always say this but it’s really true. I can’t control it. It has a mind of its own…” Heejin tried to apologize for her blatant hard on.

“Heejin, I’m the one who has to apologize. You were feeling uncomfortable and I teased you and you reacted accordingly… Please forgive me, I’m ashamed of my actions and for the things I told you.” Hyunjin also apologized.

“I guess we just like each other very much, right?” Heejin tried to soften the situation knowing Hyunjin would answer her back with a joke as the girl normally evaded awkward situations with humor or just completely ignored them.

“I do like you… I like you very much, Heejin…” Hyunjin raised her head and faced Heejin who looked stupefied, not believing her words.

Heejin didn’t know what to think. Hyunjin’s words rejoiced her but they had taken her by surprise. It was more than she could have asked for their little date. She just wanted the opportunity to show her true self to Hyunjin and hoped she would agree to go on a second date and eventually become a couple. Wishful thinking nonetheless, but a girl could dream and now dreams were coming true.

Yet, it seemed Hyunjin had gone for the shortcut route and was now confessing to her. She was really putting all the cards on the table and being honest with her feelings. Her heart swelled with happiness at the thought of Hyunjin liking her.

“Do you really mean it, Hyunjin?” Heejin needed to ask. She was dying to know if she had heard her correctly. It was good to be true.

“I do. I like you a lot. So much that I don’t know what to do. I don’t know if it just started today or if I didn’t want to admit it to myself but right here, right now I can tell you… I really like you, Heejin.” Hyunjin faced Heejin and grabbed both of her hands as she continued talking to her.

“You’ve been so kind to me… So lovely and not pressuring at all. You’ve respected my space and boundaries and have been an overall sweetheart throughout the date. I would be a fool not to like you… But I have to confess, I’m also scared… Scared of what it means feeling so much for you when you have all the power to hurt me…” Hyunjin let Heejin know her fears.

“Hyunjin, I know it’s hard to believe me due to my past but I promise you, I’m not that person anymore… I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, I won’t do that… You also have the power to hurt me but I trust you won’t, so trust me too, please…” Heejin told Hyunjin frankly and hugged her.

“Heejin… I have something else to tell you… I feel lost, I don’t know what to do… I’m embarrassed of what I’m feeling…” Hyunjin wanted to be as clear as possible so Heejin could help her overcome her emotions.

“I’m sorry, Hyunjin. I know that I’m not the best person to like… It’s normal if you feel embarrassed by being seen with me because of my past…” Heejin said with pain in her heart. Hyunjin looked at Heejin weirdly and raised her eyebrow questioningly as it seemed she had not made herself clear.

“Heejin… I mean that you’re making me feel ‘things’... I’m embarrassed because it’s new to me… I’m feeling weird and I don’t know how to cope with it…” Hyunjin felt that she had been crystal clear. Clueless Heejin just couldn’t understand her.

“Love is nothing to be ashamed of, Hyunjin… I know it can be hard but-...” Heejin tried to reason with Hyunjin. Love was not a bad thing. It might be scary but even if she was also new at ‘feeling’ it, she knew it was worth it. Hyunjin interrupted Heejin with a huff.

“For fuck’s sake Heejin!! I’m not talking about you or about love!! I’m telling you I’m horny!!” Hyunjin screamed at her as she got up from the bench. A few passersby looked at them.

Heejin felt all the blood in her body rush to her nether regions as Hyunjin yelled at her silly. She thought Hyunjin was just being playful when she told her she was sticky, but it seemed she was not. She had been telling the truth and Heejin’s penis could only react positively after such a confession. The outline of an erection could be seen through her shorts.

“Heejin!!!” Hyunjin unconsciously jumped onto Heejin’s lap to hide the tent from view as the latter yelped in her seat.

“Hyunjin! Fuck!!!” Heejin hissed at Heejin who was pressing onto her just right. Her bare thigh just over her crotch.

“Look, mom!! It’s the perverts!!” The kid from the haunted house, who was eating a candy apple, pointed at them.

“Close your eyes, sweetie!! Ahh... Young people these days… Security!! Security!!” The kid’s mother chanted while Heejin and Hyunjin remained paralyzed on the bench. 

Due to the mother’s screams, a crowd gathered around them. Heejin had never felt so humiliated in her life and was feeling extremely sorry for Hyunjin. They hadn’t done anything. Yet, they were being judged like they were degenerates, practically barricaded by a growing mob. Fortunately or unfortunately, security didn’t take too long to arrive.

“What seems to be the problem, ma’am?” The officer asked the mother while looking at Heejin and Hyunjin with interest. 

“Improper behavior in a public space, officer. These young adults were doing ‘things’ and my son had the misfortune of witnessing them in the ‘act’... Please, remove those perverts from the fair… This is a child-friendly environment, not a place for deviants like them…” Heejin couldn’t fathom what the woman had made up.

The clueless officer looked between the two, more specifically at Heejin who appeared like she would shit her pants at any moment while Hyunjin looked bored out of her mind. The officer wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

“Are those claims true?” The officer asked them.

“Yes! They are true! They were touching each other’s ‘private parts’ in the haunted house.” A voice in a megaphone answered for Hyunjin and Heejin and no one seemed to know where it was coming from.

The crowd had gotten bigger and the officer sighed in frustration. He hated his job, he wanted to eat donuts and be alone.

“Well, I will have to escort you out from the fair. Is that okay?” The officer calmly asked the unlucky couple.

In that very moment, scaredy-cat Heejin returned to her back self and lunged herself at the mother just to grab her by the collar in amazement of everyone including Hyunjin who she had taken off her lap cautiously. Her erection, long gone.

“Fucking hag!! We weren’t doing shit!! Just because you’re not getting some you don’t have the right to be angry at the world… Woman up, grab a dildo, and fuck yourself if your worthless husband is not doing the job!!” Heejin lost her temper and worried about the emotional damage Hyunjin could receive from this mistreatment.

No one said a thing, even the attractions stopped functioning. Silence filled the air as Heejin took Hyunjin’s hand and started walking away from the commotion, not before turning around once more.

“And you, megaphone loser… Better hide!! Because I will find you, fucker!!” Heejin yelled as she spat on the ground and left the venue alongside Hyunjin.

Heejin continued walking with Hyunjin in tow, not turning back at all as they exited the fair, heading down to the parking lot. What a shame. Heejin wanted them to have their first kiss in the Ferris wheel or something as lame as that and now she was just wishing the date could be salvaged.

Heejin hoped that her potential relationship had not been ruined. What had started as a great date had turned into something catastrophic and ridiculous but she felt hopeful because Hyunjin still held her hand firmly, not letting go of her as they finally reached Hyunjin’s non-environmental car.

“Hyunjin… I want to say sorry… I don’t know what came over me… I just got so angry at people disrespecting us, disrespecting you… When we-...” Heejin began apologizing to Hyunjin when she was shut off by a tongue slipping inside her mouth.

Hyunjin had felt horny when they had been talking on the bench. She had felt hornier when she hopped on Heejin’s lap but she had felt the horniest when Heejin started spitting truth and challenging those idiots. Embarrassment was soon replaced by lust as she could not think about anything else other than being with Heejin and letting her do whatever she wanted to do with her. 

Hyunjin grabbed Heejin’s face forcefully and planted her lips onto hers without thinking clearly. She forced her tongue inside her mouth just to shut her up because words were not needed when their bodies could communicate in silence. She clashed her teeth with Heejin’s as she opened her mouth wide, letting Heejin’s tongue penetrate her buccal cavity and pulling her even closer by embracing her from the neck while Heejin palmed her ass.

Hyunjin was desperate to feel all of Heejin and she let her know that by licking her upper lip and dragging her tongue all around the corner of her lips. Heejin moaned into the kiss and clung onto Hyunjin tighter, feeling like she would fall if she didn’t do so.

Hyunjin was hungry, craving Heejin as she bit her lower lip and pulled it towards her mouth just to let it go with a pop and dive into it again while Heejin’s erect penis jabbed on her side once again, just like it had done in the haunted house.

Heejin didn’t know what had taken over Hyunjin but she was not going to stop and ask her. She had dreamed of their first kiss a lot of times but this was proving to be a thousand times better. She was already addicted to the taste of Hyunjin’s lips.

“Heejin…” Hyunjin moaned through the kiss as she started grinding wantonly onto Heejin’s pelvis.

“Hyunjin, do you want me to stop?” Heejin asked in concern but didn’t let go of Hyunjin’s lips as she continued twirling her tongue against hers.

“Fuck no!!” Hyunjin whined and drew blood from Heejin’s lower lip, biting on it senselessly.

“Fuck!!!” Heejin moaned as the pain made the pleasure of kissing Hyunjin even greater while she rounded her hips in a steady rhythm.

“Heejin… I want you to fuck me… I need you to fuck me…” Hyunjin let go of her inhibitions as she stopped holding herself back and demanded what her body wanted the most.

Heejin backed away, shocked at Hyunjin’s request. Hyunjin must be high on something. There was no way that the girl that had ignored her for so long wanted something like that from her. 

“Hyunjin… What are you saying?” Heejin asked in disbelief, a bit preoccupied by Hyunjin’s unleashed desires.

Hyunjin would not deny herself anymore. She knew lust was clouding her mind but that didn’t mean rationality had left her completely. She was, after all, still capable of making decisions in her state. She was not drunk, she was not high, she was herself and she wanted for Heejin to sleep with her.

“Make love to me, Heejin…” Hyunjin mumbled and looked at Heejin tenderly. Heejin wheezed in astonishment and grabbed Hyunjin’s hands, rubbing her thumbs over her soft skin.

“Are you sure, Hyunjin?” Heejin may have her doubts and could think that they were rushing it but she would not be able to deny Hyunjin something that she also wanted.

“I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I want you to make me yours. I want to be with you wholeheartedly.” Hyunjin honestly told her as she raised their joined hands to kiss Heejin’s knuckles. 

“We can go to my place, it’s not far from here…” Heejin suggested eagerly. Fortunately, her parents were out of town and she and Hyunjin could indulge in pleasurable activities.

“No, Heejin.” Hyunjin replied calmly as she looked at Heejin like she was her prey.

“That’s okay… We can go to your place, it’s a bit farther but I think we can manage…” Heejin chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

“No, Heejin. I want you to make love to me, right here, right now…” Hyunjin demanded and looked straight into Heejin’s eyes, letting her know that she meant every word she had said.

“Hyunjin…” Heejin breathed out in excitement, wondering what Hyunjin had in mind as it seemed she had already thought of a place.

“The back seat of my car is spacious enough…” Hyunjin said with determination and indeed she was right. Her car was an old station wagon that she had inherited from her dad.

Heejin smirked at Hyunjin’s statement. One could think she had planned it all since the beginning, but she knew that was not true. Hyunjin and her had connected in ways they hadn’t ever before and it was impossible to deny the magnetic attraction pulling them closer. They would let go of their restraints and be with each other. It was fated.

Hyunjin dragged Heejin from her hand and opened the back door of the car. She accommodated herself on the length of the seat and pulled Heejin on top of her body. The two of them embraced intimately in the privacy of the backseat.

“Are you sure you want to do it here, Hyunjin? It will get a little cramped and I don’t think we will be able to do much…” Heejin let Hyunjin know that things would be a little uncomfortable.

“It’s okay… Next time we can do it in a better place…” Hyunjin cupped Heejin’s cheek as the latter felt excited at the thought of a next time.

Heejin didn’t waste more time indulging in meaningless conversations and closed the gap that was separating them. Lips melting within each other. Passion and craving filling the enclosed space of the car while they rubbed their bodies in unison.

“You feel so good, Heejin… I can’t believe I wasted so much time without you…” Hyunjin moaned in pleasure as Heejin dry humped her while kissing her neck and leaving strong evidence of their union. 

“You drive me crazy, Hyunjin… I’m so glad you’re here with me now…” Heejin panted desperately as she pressed her hips harder onto Hyunjin’s core, making the vehicle move a bit due to the force of her thrusts.

“Mmmm!!! Heejin… That feels amazing…” Hyunjin praised Heejin as she opened her legs wider and dug her nails on Heejin’s buttocks, pulling her nearer her center.

Heejin continued hammering Hyunjin relentlessly, pushing her lower body forcefully onto Hyunjin’s crotch. They were barely starting and not really doing much, but she believed that she had never felt so satisfied ever. She knew it was because she was finally sharing this experience with someone she truly cared about. It was unbelievable how much better being intimate with someone felt if it was with the right person. Heejin knew that after this experience she wouldn’t want anyone that was not Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was feeling blissful as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her moans. She desired Heejin so much but even if she was in the haziness of their coupling, she was conscious that they were in a parking lot, a public place, a place where anyone could bump into her car, caught them in the act and called the authorities on them. Yet, even if they detained her, she knew it was going to be worth the risk.

Heejin’s intention wasn’t to climax just yet but like everything good in life, it was better to forego plans. She let instincts take over her and rubbed herself animalistically against Hyunjin. If she got an orgasm out of it, she would welcome it because it would be her first time experiencing one with the girl she had feelings for. 

Nevertheless, she would not stop herself until Hyunjin achieved the same pleasure because from this moment onwards, she lived to satisfy Hyunjin and she would put her above her own needs. She was determined to please her at all costs.

Hyunjin had kept looking at Heejin’s beautiful face as she pounded into her, getting lost in her beautiful eyes as they breathed the same air. Still, her eyelids closed the moment she felt an overwhelming pleasure invading her body, something she had never felt before. It was coming from deep inside her, like a tsunami of emotions and desire which made her arch her back and squirm underneath Heejin.

Heejin knew that by the way Hyunjin’s body was spasming, her eyebrows furrowed and her beautiful orbs closed, she was experiencing her first orgasm of the night. She even muffled it by kissing her soundly and deeply. In that precise moment, she could not have felt better as she took Hyunjin with her in a roller coaster of sensations, cumming just seconds behind her.

“Hyunjin…!!” Heejin gasped between Hyunjin’s lips, swamped in the pleasure of her climax.

“Heejin…!!!” Hyunjin moaned lifelessly as her whole body fell down onto the seat once she had come down from her high. Aftershocks filled her core and her body continued shaking.

Heejin watched in fascination the way Hyunjin’s body moved as she squealed in satisfaction. She couldn’t wait to sink into her heat and become one with her. She lowered her head and started giving little kisses to Hyunjin’s face.

“I didn’t know it would feel that good…” Hyunjin let Heejin know as it seemed that she had finally recovered from her strenuous release.

“Don’t tell me that… Was this your first orgasm?” Heejin asked puzzled. It was a crime that no one had yet pleased a goddess like Hyunjin.

“It was…” Hyunjin smiled widely, blessing Heejin with her canines again as the latter felt that she would die of a heart attack. The fluttering feeling in her chest worsened every time Hyunjin acted adorably.

“I feel so honored, Hyunjin... But this is nothing… I can make you feel so much better…” Heejin promised as she unbuttoned her khaki shorts and remained in her boxers.

The moment Hyunjin noticed what Heejin was doing, she felt a bit of apprehension invade her body. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. The moment she would give her body to someone for the first time. The moment she would lose her cherished virginity, something that she had not yet told Heejin.

It was not like Hyunjin had been waiting for the right person or wanted to save herself for marriage. It was simply that there wasn’t anyone that had caught her interest long enough for her to become interested in pursuing something. Surprisingly, all that had changed in just one day, in just a few hours, and now she would let Heejin literally claim her as no one had done before.

She couldn’t explain rationally how things have changed so fast but she wouldn’t dare to question the choice that her body and mind had made together. She had chosen Heejin and Heejin would have her, there was no backing out from that and she couldn’t feel happier about it.

Heejin was watching Hyunjin intently and was wondering why she wasn’t taking off her clothes or at least removing her panties. She didn’t want to presume but maybe Hyunjin wanted her to take the initiative and strip her naked.

She put her hands over Hyunjin’s hips and looked at her asking for permission, Hyunjin nodded and she started lowering her panties slowly, taking her sweet time while inhaling her sweet scent and filling her nostrils with the aroma that was so characteristically hers. 

Hyunjin knew that if she was to say something, she should do it by now before Heejin forced her entrance in her unsullied cunt and tore her apart unknowingly. Because of that, when Heejin had dragged her underwear to her ankles, she decided she was ready to be honest about it.

“I’m a virgin.” Hyunjin let out softly. 

Heejin backed away immediately. She was utterly shocked by Hyunjin’s confession, so shocked that when she had backed away from Hyunjin, she accidentally bumped head on the roof of the car.

“Fuck!!!” Heejin whined as she rubbed the back of her head. Hyunjin just stared at her expectantly, with her panties dangling off her ankles.

Heejin continued rubbing her aching head and was grateful because of the distraction as she let herself think deeply about what Hyunjin had said. There was no way Hyunjin was a virgin. It couldn’t be. She was a beautiful girl and she guessed she had many suitors. She had been truthful when she said she hadn’t orgasmed before but she had wrongly assumed that it was because their partners were lacking. 

Heejin was stunned by this information as she didn’t know how to proceed anymore. She knew a fair amount of people would be hollering like animals in heat by the thought of deflowering a virgin and being their first, but for her, that was not the case. She might have indulged in some debauchery before, but she had never been with a virgin because she didn’t want to be anyone’s first and create a bond that she didn’t want.

Hyunjin was different, though, and that she knew it. She was giving her something precious and she would take responsibility for that gift but couldn’t stop thinking that maybe this was not the best moment or best place.

As Heejin kept thinking on how to approach the subject, Hyunjin began feeling uneasy. She couldn’t know what Heejin was thinking and automatically thought of the worst-case scenarios.

“Are you mad at me?” Hyunjin addressed Heejin, breaking the silence in the vehicle.

“Why would I be mad at you, Hyunjin?” Heejin didn’t understand where that question had come from.

“You’re not saying anything… Does it bother you that I’m a virgin? I know you’re experienced and maybe I’m just not good enough for you…” Hyunjin let insecurity fill her thoughts.

“No!! What are you saying…? I don’t care… I mean, I do care but not in the way you’re thinking… I’m just… I don’t know how to say this…” Heejin tried to explain what she was feeling as Hyunjin listened to her attentively.

“Call me old-fashioned but I think your first time is important… I’m really happy you want to give yourself to me, I’m really am but I feel nervous because I’ve never been someone’s first… And… I also think that maybe we shouldn’t go further tonight… I want your first time to be special and as much as I want to be inside you… I don’t think we’re really thinking clearly…” Heejin tried to express in the best way possible her concerns.

Hyunjin had really read Heejin wrong. She felt emotional at confirming once again that Heejin was so much more than she let know. Heejin was so thoughtful of her like nobody had ever been, including her family and friends. Heejin was really putting her before her own needs as she noticed the bulge hidden behind her underwear. Even if Heejin felt it was not the best moment, Heejin’s considerate speech just made her want her open legs wider so Heejin could sink inside her. She didn’t know what to do.

“Heejin… I understand what you’re saying but I… I want you so much, I can’t help it… I feel like there is a fire inside me that only you can extinguish…” Hyunjin explained what she was feeling to an unsure Heejin.

Heejin tried to think of the pros and cons of their situation, but she couldn’t. Just by looking at the longing manifested on Hyunjin’s visage, she knew that she would never deny her anything even if it pained her, and now she would make sure to soothe Hyunjin from the ache she felt and show her joyous pleasure.

“Then… Let me take care of you, Hyunjin…” Heejin made her decision clear as she finished disposing of Hyunjin’s underwear rapidly.

Heejin presented herself bare to Hyunjin as the latter stared at her and smiled timidly. She didn’t know much about sizes as she had never paid attention to her friends whenever they were talking about their significant others or discussing the latest porn. It simply didn’t interest her. However, she didn’t have to be an expert to know that Heejin’s member was definitely something out of the ordinary as her long and thick length bounced back and forth, hitting her abs every time she moved on top of her, trying to accommodate herself.

Heejin’s penis looked menacing. It was glistening, covered in a dense white substance that she guessed was her semen, as she had cum moments before, while some droplets of her seed stuck onto the length and some others slid off her shaft. The veins popped out through her skin, it was curved to the left and leaked from the slit at the top of its head. It was a breathtaking sight.

“Don’t look at it too much or it will fall…” Heejin tried to joke to ease the tension as she had started feeling self-conscious because of Hyunjin’s stare.

“Really??” Hyunjin asked, believing Heejin’s every word as she turned her face to the side, obeying her right away.

Heejin just laughed out loud as Hyunjin’s credulousness while Hyunjin just growled at her while she blushed. She looked so cute, Heejin felt that she had to kiss her.

“You’re unbelievable, Hyunjin…” Heejin whispered as she started kissing her sweetly while lowering her to the seat once again as she descended to her lower body, taking her time while she peppered kisses all the way down.

“What are you doing, Heejin? It tickles…” Hyunjin told her while Heejin continued going down on her body until she reached the place she was craving for.

“Me? I’m not doing anything…” Heejin raised her head just to smirk at Hyunjin.

“Oh? Really? And what about-...? Hyunjin wanted to continue playing with Heejin when she felt something wet in her already wet pussy.

“Mmmmmm!!! Heejin!!!” Hyunjin moaned out loud when Hyunjin’s tongue started lapping on her cunt, licking her sloppily while she moved it all the way from her clit to her puckered asshole.

Heejin was eating Hyunjin messily, dragging her tongue purposely all around her hole but not teasing the entrance that kept leaking translucent liquid. She dived in Hyunjin’s heat as she wanted her to feel the most amount of pleasure throughout the night.

“Heejin!! You’re making me go insane…!” Hyunjin moaned as her legs kept quivering, not knowing if she wanted to push Heejin off her or pull her closer as a mind-blowing sensation started growing inside her vagina.

Hyunjin spread her legs wider while Heejin made a meal out of her. She was feeling her all over in the most delicious way, but she was not going to the places she desired her the most. Her unattended clit begged for attention. The nub was a shimmering red.

“Please, Heejin… Do something…” Hyunjin pleaded as she felt that she was about to explode but was denied the feeling.

Heejin smiled pleased at Hyunjin’s delirious state. She looked so gorgeous shaking beneath her while pleasurable tremors made her jerk up, searching for something to fill her in.

“Please, please…” Hyunjin implored and Heejin finally soothed her pain by twirling her clit with her tongue, suctioning it greedily as she licked the undersides of it.

“Fuck!! Heejin!!!” Hyunjin panted as Heejin continued sucking the pink button of flesh.

Heejin was captivated by the way Hyunjin’s walls started contracting on nothing, signaling the arrival of her orgasm. Hyunjin’s pussyhole looked so tiny, it felt like a crime if she was to insert herself there, so she didn’t and continued licking Hyunjin quickly wanting her to reach her desired peak.

Hyunjin was digging holes in Heejin’s scalp as she felt strong vibrations echoing in her body. Heejin was just too good at eating her pussy. She felt her everywhere like she had many muscles dedicated just for the task of feasting on her.

Heejin witnessed the moment Hyunjin reached her climax as her cunt started spitting the most exquisite liquid from deep inside and Heejin could not help herself and just plunged her whole face into Hyunjin’s vagina and penetrated her quivering hole with her tongue while she grazed her nose against her clit.

Hyunjin felt like she would die the moment Heejin entered her pussy and just by the mere poke in her soaked orifice, she felt another orgasm spill from within and she sprayed Heejin’s face with her juice while the latter continued feeding off her cum like it was her only life force.

“Heejin!!! Stop!!! It’s too much…” Hyunjin was not ready to feel so much in such a short amount of time as Heejin didn’t seem to want to stop because she kept on slurping on her juices, biting her tender skin and rubbing her clit with her thumb and stealing yet another orgasm out of her.

“Fuck!!! Hyunjin…!! You’re incredible…” Heejin exclaimed once she had removed her face from Hyunjin’s cunt, cum staining her face as she licked the remains of it with her long tongue.

“Heejin…” Hyunjin looked at her, red in the face and breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down in exhaustion.

Hyunjin had never thought that sex would be so strainful or maybe Heejin was just too good. She had cum four times and by the looks on Heejin’s face, she knew they were far from over. Heejin’s eyes were filled with lust and she wondered what she would do to her as she hovered over her body and positioned her penis between her pussy lips.

“I know you want me to take your virginity, Hyunjin… But I don’t just want your first time to be special… I want ‘our’ first time to be special, so we won’t be going all the way tonight… There are other ways to please each other that don’t include penetration and I want to please you like that if you don’t mind…” Heejin told Hyunjin in good faith.

Hyunjin didn’t know if she should feel relieved or disappointed. It was true that at first, she just wanted to hop on Heejin’s penis and ride her forever but now that she was really experiencing what it meant to have sex for the first time, she couldn’t deny that it was tiring, stressful and overwhelming. She would need more than a backseat of a car in the parking lot of a fair, if she wanted to really enjoy herself fully. Fortunately, Heejin had proved to be so good at loving her that she was already feeling satisfied and ready to go home to sleep peacefully when she remembered a little detail.

“You haven’t cum yet… I’m sorry...” Hyunjin realized too late as she felt bad for not having pleased Heejin the way she had pleased her. 

“I creamed my pants, don’t you remember?” Heejin chuckled, not understanding the worry in Hyunjin’s voice.

“I know... But you did it yourself… ‘I’ haven’t made you cum…” Hyunjin was feeling sad because if she was not good maybe Heejin would leave her. Heejin noticed the uneasiness in Hyunjin.

“Is everything okay? Talk to me…” Heejin muttered as she came closer to Hyunjin, unintentionally slipping her penis between her pussy lips and bumping her clit with the tip.

“Ahhhh!!!” Hyunjin moaned at the contact. It felt amazing but she couldn’t distract herself from the matter at hand.

“I just want to please you… I know I can…” Hyunjin said with conviction and a bit of sadness.

“I know you can… You already made me cum… Do you think seeing you like this and being with you doesn’t affect me? It drives me fucking crazy, I’m just holding on because I don’t want to cum just yet… I want to focus on you, baby…” Heejin explained to Hyunjin as the latter smiled because of the name-calling.

“I just… I don’t want you to leave me for someone that makes you feel better than I do…” Hyunjin felt her insecurities take over.

“There is no one that can make me feel the way you do, baby… No one… I promise you…” Heejin understood Hyunjin’s vulnerability and tried to reassure her.

“Promise?” Hyunjin asked her hopefully.

“Promise.” Heejin answered and gave her a chaste kiss that conveyed all the loving feelings she had for the girl, her shaft moving once again, making both of them moan because of the friction.

“You know, baby… I was about to call it a night but I think that we can make each other feel good… Would you want to cum at the same time as me...?” Heejin asked Hyunjin her opinion.

“What do you have in mind?” Hyunjin might have been tired but the thought of cumming together with Heejin made her body alive again, sleepiness was forgotten.

“Just put your hands here… Above your pussy mound…” Heejin instructed Hyunjin.

“Yeah, put them just like that, baby… Bring them closer together, put them here like you were forming a cave with them…” Heejin positioned her penis above Hyunjin’s vagina, between her pussy lips as it was engulfed by Hyunjin, surrounding it and holding it in place.

Hyunjin tried to understand what Heejin was trying to do and when she was about to ask, she felt like there was no need to any more as Heejin demonstrated her fully what she intended to do when she started moving her penis back and forth, fucking the hole her hands had formed while her shaft dragged its length alongside her clit and pussyhole.

Hyunjin could only scream as Heejin rutted into her viciously, easing through her hands as she shoved her cock between the exterior of her pussy, making her feel like she was penetrating her when she really wasn’t. She could only stare amazed at Heejin’s muscular body above her, her hips canting forwards and backwards in such a fast pace that she felt the burn in the palm of her hands even if their combined cums helped as lubricant.

Heejin bet Hyunjin had heard of intercourse but had not known a thing like outercourse existed. Personally, she had never done it but she had watched a few porn videos and thought it looked cool, so what better way to have sex with her soon to be girlfriend than doing it like that, right?

Heejin kept guiding her dick onto Hyunjin’s slick cunt as her strokes began to stagger. She was about to cum soon and she had to take Hyunjin with her. She changed her angle as she slammed her pelvis down without mercy onto Hyunjin’s mound as she began hitting her clit with her dick, still enclosed in the warmth of Hyunjin’s big hands, so fitting for her dick. 

Hyunjin had never felt so good before. Heejin had taken her to the top time after time but she was sure, this would be her best orgasm as of yet as Heejin thrusted in earnest and pistoned her hips furiously in the orifice created by her and just for her, while her clit kept being poked at and her hole kept being teased each time Heejin’s cock dare to wander down below.

“Fuck!!!! Hyunjin… I’m about to cum, baby…” Heejin announced as she felt her hard balls softening and spilling strings of cum over Hyunjin’s stomach. Shooting her semen and making a mess of her body as Hyunjin wiggled underneath her in what she guessed was an orgasm of her own.

“I’m cumming, baby… I’m cumming…” Hyunjin joined Heejin in shared bliss as her body convulsed and her legs finally gave out while Heejin kept nutting over her.

“Hyunjin!!! Fuck, baby… You are amazing…” Heejin praised Hyunjin once she had calmed herself as she removed her hands from her cock and kissed both of them affectionately.

“Thank you for letting me fuck your precious hands, baby… I can’t wait for you to jerk me off with those big hands…” Heejin smiled as she imagined all the things she would do with Hyunjin.

“I can’t wait either, baby… I can’t wait for you to fuck my pussy…” Hyunjin lustfully said as she pulled Heejin towards her and embraced her.

Heejin knew that she had found in Hyunjin what she had always wanted and she wished that Hyunjin felt the same as she knew there was no other person for her. She had noticed her, she had intrigued her, she had gotten to know her, she had tasted her and now she wouldn’t be able to let her go. As far as she knew, Hyunjin was hers and she was Hyunjin’s. 

For her part, Hyunjin felt that even if she hadn’t looked for it, she had found in Heejin everything she didn’t know she needed and for the first time in her life she felt completely in tune with herself. Heejin made her feel like everything was possible and she wished they would be truly together. Heejin was the missing piece Hyunjin needed to feel whole.

“So, are we girlfriends yet?” Heejin dared to ask as they were hugging peacefully in the afterglow. Hyunjin nuzzled her neck and Heejin knew that even if Hyunjin didn’t reply vocally, she already had her answer.

“Of course, babe. We’re endgame.” Hyunjin cleared any doubts that might have been hanging around and began kissing Heejin to which her girlfriend responded with the same love and desire.

xxx

“Mom… That car is moving funny…” The kid from the fair told her mom.

“What do you mean, honey?” The mother asked curiously as her son pointed at a station wagon that was indeed bouncing strangely and had the windows fogged up.

“Fuck!! Hyunjin…!!” A scream could be heard clearly from her spot in the parking lot.

“Heejin!! Heejin!! Heejin!!!” The screams continued and the mother didn’t know how to react.

“Aren’t those the perverts, mom?” Her son asked casually and the mom remembered the threatening words of one of the perverts.

“Shhhh, sweetie… Let them be… Let’s get out of here and never come back!” The mother rushed her son to their car, dragging him away from the bouncing vehicle.

“Okay, mom!” The boy answered happily. Ignorance was bliss.

xxx

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
